The League and Friends
by Lady Lilrin
Summary: What? A new land? And Dorian's Back? Ooh, boy... This will get interesting, For you see, the League gets to meet Elves nad Drows! Fun huh?
1. What?

A/N: All righty then. I had uploaded a story last night 4/22/04, and Krisian Rose read it. We found out that my story was sounding a lot like her's. I've gone and done some changes, and hope you will find no more of Krisian's things. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*$  
  
Mina stared at the wall. Dorian's portrait hung there. She sighed and turned away from the picture. It brought the memory of the final battle between them back too clearly for Mina to think about anything else.  
Once, she had loved him. Now, she wasn't about to.  
"He's dead, Mina," She scolded herself.  
"Well, as dead as this will get me."  
Mina jumped and whirled around to face the portrait. "Dorian?" She gasped.  
The picture shrugged, "Did you expect Quartermain?" He chuckled at his "joke."  
"What are you doing?!? You're supposed to be dead!"  
"Ah, yes, that does complicate things a little bit, doesn't it?" Dorian looked at his painted fingers. He braced himself against the frame of the picture and heaved himself out.  
Mina took a step back. Needless to say, this was probably the strangest thing she had ever seen. Soon, Dorian was standing in front of her in all his glory, well semi-transparent glory.  
He looked mina up and down; just to be sure he could do so without getting a painted background into his field of vision. He did a full circle of the room he currently occupied. It looked oddly familiar.  
"My house."  
Mina shook her head, speechless. She had had designed the new League HQ. It was large enough to accommodate them all. Everyone had their own personalized room. It was also a nice central area for their base-of- operations. Currently, Dorian and she stood in his lounge. A room meant for Dorian if he ever came back.  
"Henry," Mina said quietly over her shoulder.  
Jekyll poked his head out of a room a few feet away. He was about to answer Mina when he spied Dorian. He yelped in shock.  
"Dorian?" He said, then more quietly, "Or could it be a side affect from the chemicals."  
Dorian rolled his eyes, "Mr. Jekyll, Do I look like a hallucination?"  
Jekyll walked out of the lab, "It would seem you are not as dead as we would have hoped."  
Dorian sighed, "So it would seem."  
"Well, this can't be good," Skinner's disembodied voice said.  
Dorian glared at the spot that he supposed Skinner was, "Shut up, Skinner." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~$  
  
a/n: It's short, I know. The next chapter will be better *crosses heart, hopes to die*  
See ya next time! 


	2. Friends

A/n: boy, I never thought that writing a fic would be soooo much fun. I hope you injoy this chapter. I'm having issues with what I want the League to really do.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no LXG Character or machine * sighs* it would be fun though. I do own everything else. *Grabs script * It's mine, you can't have it! *Sticks out tongue *  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dorian watched the League closely. They sat around an oval shaped table. They had just recently told Dorian that this was not his house. Only the lounge was his, at least a replica.  
"I don't understand? You made replicas of everyone's favorite rooms?" Dorian said, looking at the room in which they now sat. It was the room in which most of the League first met each other.  
Tom Sawyer nodded. "Yes, and Mina insisted on making one for you and Quartermain."  
Dorian nodded. "Interesting. Where's Nemo?"  
Jekyll handed Dorian a folder. "This is all the information you need to know about our current situation."  
Dorian opened the file. It contained information about the Nautilus and it's current condition. It was on conditioning.  
"Conditioning?" Dorian raised a brow.  
Mina sighed, "Yes, and it's for our new mission."  
Dorian read on. They had found a way to time travel. They had also found a time in which the ancestors of the League were in serious trouble. Their mission was to go and help the ancestors of the League with out tem knowing that they were from the future.  
"Well?" Skinner asked.  
Dorian looked at the invisible thief. "What do you want me to say, yippee? I don't believe this could work. Mina, you of all people should see the logic. Past time travel is a big loop. Never ending."  
Mina glanced at Jekyll. He shrugged, "You may as well tell him."  
Mina looked at Tom with pleading eyes.  
"Oh no, this is your discovery, you fill 'im in." Tom raised his hands, backing away from Mina.  
Mina sighed, "Fine. I was the one to find the way to time travel. One can use Jekyll's potion with a little bit of sulfur and use it as a fuel. Our employer wants us to speak with the representative's he found in the past."  
Dorian actually laughed at this. "And who, pray tell, is his representative?"  
"A man named Necrette," Tom answered. "He's an Elf."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"When do we leave?" Dorian asked.  
"As soon as Mister Quartermain arrives." Mina answered.  
Dorian lounged on Mina's couch, He had made himself quite at home. Much to Mina's displeasure  
"What makes you think he'll show up? He's dead, remember?" Dorian said slyly.  
"What, and your not? He'll be back. Either that, or he'll meet us at our destination.  
"How would he do that?"  
"The dead don't need our help to cross the time barrier. You will be on your own, or hop back into a picture frame to come along." She smiled sweetly.  
Dorian just grumbled. "Mina!" a voice said out side her door.  
"Skinner, come in." Mina replied with a sigh.  
The door opened and a folded piece of paper floated in. "Note from Alan."  
Mina grabbed the note and read it hurriedly. "He'll meet us in Ancarra."  
"Turkey?" Skinner asked.  
"No, the Elven kingdom, Ancarra."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a/n: what is it with me and short chapters? *sighs* What can I say? Hopefully they will be longer in the future. Reviews, please. Ant thoughts would be helpful, and funny things, (just to boost my spirits into writing more.) Anyway, the place we're heading of to is of my own creation. I hope you like it. *rubs hands together* this will be...fun! * mad laughter * 


	3. Here We Go!

A/N: I don't know how good this will be, so bear with me *growls in bear language*

This isn't usually my genre, so it's hard. But that's what makes the world go 'round! :D

funyun, Here are the rooms for you. If you have any more ideas on them, I'd appreciate it.          

Disclaimer: I own everybody else, but the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Got It? *High sarcasm there*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dorian walked around the League's HQ. Every room was someone's design.   
There was a lab that Mina and Jekyll shared. Each had their own half. Quartermain had an office, like the one in Africa. Tom's room was rather plain. He wanted a simple room. Why, Dorian could not figure out. The basement was Hyde's. Yes, the entire basement. Skinner had a room… somewhere. Dorian had yet to discover it's whereabouts. Nemo didn't have a room. They had made a dock for the Nautilus, which is where Nemo spent most of his time.

          "Dorian, We'll be off in a matter of moments," Mina said from behind him. "Which way will you be traveling?"

          Dorian hadn't really thought about that. "I suppose I will get back into my portrait."

          Mina nodded. "Nemo had it brought aboard the Nautilus." She turned smartly and left Dorian watching her. He sighed then followed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nemo was directing his men. They were loading the final supplies needed for this special voyage. "Mr. Grey, will you be joining the rest of the League for the briefing?"

Dorian raised a brow, "I suppose that would be appropriate. I'd like to know more about this 'Necrette.'" He strolled up the ramp leading to the main body of the Nautilus.

People were running about everywhere doing tasks appointed by Nemo. Many looked as if they kept running into an invisible wall. They were usually followed by an insult of some sort. Dorian smirked. Skinner was up to his old tricks, but being clumsy about it.

Dorian felt a clap on his shoulder, " 'Ello, Dorian. I see you made it safe and sound." The thief would have been smiling, if Dorian could see him. 

"Skinner, You're an absolute riot." Dorian said with a note of sarcasm.

"Touchy, touchy," Skinner said, releasing Dorian's shoulder. The thief walked on, still running into the crew.

Dorian watched the invisible man as he ran into Jekyll. Jekyll said something to the thief. Jekyll was pushed aside as (presumably) Skinner brushed by. Jekyll shook his head smiling. 

          The dead man walked away towards his old cabin. He had a few minutes before they set "sail." He intended to use them. Hopefully, The portrait would be in there. If not, he would be most upset.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The League (at least those who were going by "Nautilus") sat around the rectangular table in the meeting room. (a/n: I didn't know what to call it) They each had a file before them. 

Within the file was a picture of their contact. He was a dark haired man with pale skin. He also had pointed ears. Beneath his picture was a description of his job and were they would find him:

_Necrette is a keeper of the Dark Powers of the Drow. The Drow are a race that once was Elven, but were outcast by the Elves._

_Necrette can be found north of Ancarra's training courtyard. To speak with him, one must say the incantation: Ralom chante kalont. Necrette will appear at that point. Be prepared for him in any form._

That was it. There was nothing else to the man's description. He was a keeper of magic. 

"Well, isn't 'e charming," Skinner said.

All eyes were on Skinner in a look that said "don't speak again"

"Fine, I can take a hint." Skinner said with a glare. For the rest of the meeting he sat in brooding silence.

"Where is this Ancarra?" Nemo said. He was the only one to receive a map. He rolled it out on the table. Mina studied it for a moment and then circled an area nor-north west from their arrival point.

"This is Ancarra. To the direct east of this place is Winru. North- west from that is Remmai. All of this is surrounded by a redwood forest. Occasionally, we'll come across a pine or rainforest."

Dorian was surprised. Mina was usually in the background with her science. He never expected a tour guide out of her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Ok, so I'm not so good at these fics. It'll get better once I'm in my own field: Way back when in fantasyland. Probably since I'll be working with my own characters and ideas.


	4. Something Random and off the wall, becau...

A/N: Sorry, I won't have anything else until school's over and done with... Stupid finals... Anyway, when I do have stuff, you can be sure to have chapter after chapter....... sighs Until then, I hope. Finals may kill me!!!!! Or not....I'm a dork. sighs I hate School!!!!! runs off yelling " I hate school!!!!"


End file.
